Shaco/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage *Having at least 1 rank of is important for team fights as it can be used to disable many enemies. *Stacking multiple es in one spot can rack up significant damage with AP build. Placing them in the brush will stop them from hiding there, effectively saving your lane from ganks. *Multiple es strategically placed can slow or trap an enemy. *Using over terrain can help you make a clean escape. *Unlike 's and 's , 's allows him to enter stealth right away but it has a shorter time limit. *Be aware that generates a puff of orange smoke when used, which is visible even if used from a bush. * is most effective after using . A guaranteed critical strike with 20% damage, quickly followed by a 120% damage will deal a reasonable amount of damage to any champion's health. *The clone can be, like most secondary units, controlled by pressing Alt + doing the order with right-click. It does not use any abilities or activated items, however. Use it to push turrets or farm minion waves after its effectiveness has waned. *A well-timed can save from getting hit by projectiles. This works, for example, against turret shots and certain spells such as or even . ** Using will immediately break and cancel any "leashed" abilities such as , , or . *Casting will not break stealth. * can be used to go through walls, this allows to easily last hit turrets. *Sometimes is best played tactically. Start off with a point in . If you can, sneak into your lane without being seen by enemies and get to your bush. When in your bush have your lane partner keep the enemies away from the bush. One you've placed a lot of walk out of the bush and bait your enemies into a bush. Between levels 1-4 this should be an easy kill. * has a number of bugs that reduce his effectiveness. He can be distinguished from his clone in the following ways: his clone has no items, his clone never shows a neutral buff graphic, and pinging shaco before he uses will cause the ping to follow the real . * can remove slows.(So does ) * does not deal increased damage based on trinity force, lichbane or sheen. Build Usage * is very fragile as compared to other melee champions, especially during early game. Investing in some HP runes and items will greatly increase his ability to last in combat. *On-Hit Items such as and will increase your damage greatly as your clone will trigger 's passive with each of its own attacks. *Some Shaco players tend to buy but that will make it easy to see whos the clone since the glow effect does not show on the clone. *Cooldown Reduction gives Shaco a significant boost, allowing you to plant faster, create clones more often, and use more times over the course of a team fight. *The bonus critical strike damage from will apply on critical hits from , in addition to the bonus magic damage the ability gives. Recommended Builds Category:Champion Strategies